Hetalia Thunder
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: "I don't know what you're seeing, Angleterre, but I promise you it isn't real." You never know what kinds of fears other may have. This is just a little story of hurt and comfort and maybe a little bit sad if you look at it the right way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. This is just a little something that I thought would be good to put on fanfiction. I had a similar idea for another story, but I thought that I could play a little with Englands emotions. Yeah I know. I'm not nice**

After the meeting some harsh things were said. Sure harsh things were always thrown between the two of us, but things had gotten a little out of hand and ended up with the two of us storming out in opposite directions without so much as a thrown punch. You knew it was bad when it didn't end out in a physical fight. One trip back to London and I was fuming. Who did he think he was? I couldn't wait to just get home and-

I looked up. Dark clouds loomed overhead as the light rumble sounded. I absent mindedly drew in a long breath. I picked up my pace. It was going to rain. It was going to rain and I was going to get wet if I stood out here any longer. It was going to rain and hopefully not be as loud as it was predicted to be.

-France-

I paced as I took another sip of the wine in my hand. Who did that arrogant Englishman think he was? It was low even for Him. Sure things were passed back and forth, but he started it. If he wasn't always so stuck up and selfish things would be better for everyone. Always thinking about himself. Like some toned down Prussia. How could he? No how could I just take that? How could I just walk out and leave it like that? That was it. I set down the glass of wine I had been nursing during my mental rant. I was going to go over there and tell him off. No no. I'd be the good guy. That would annoy him so much. He'd apologize. I'd apologize. THEN I would tell him off. Yeah. That was it. He'd see. I'd show him. Getting him to admit that he was wrong and rubbing it in would definitely give me the upper hand. It was perfect. Perfect… or maybe I just had too much wine… na. It was perfect. I was perfect and it was going to happen. I spun on my heel and headed toward the door.

-England-

The sound of rain was unsettling. It struck violently against the windows and roof. The weak crash of thunder made me wince. Then it went back to just the rain. I laughed dryly at myself. It was just a little storm and that was all. Nothing bad could possibly happen. It was a cool night with a little rain. Nothing was going to happen. I was being stupid and I should be ashamed of myself. I was strong. I was not going to let myself be fooled by the mood of a storm. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing was going to happen and that was final. I grinned, feeling slightly more confident. I turned out the light.

Bang!

I yelped and I was no sooner on the floor. I covered my head as I dared to look up. What was I doing?

Flash!

My eyes widened as I saw the shadows morph before the light that had lit the room faded and I was left blind. Left to wonder just what exactly was hiding in those shadows. My mind quickly jumped to soldiers. Enemy soldiers. World War two. No. I shook my head. No it is Not real. It never is. It's not real. None of it and I'm acting stupid. I-

Flash! Bang!

I drew in a sharp breath. Bombs. I was getting bombed again. Blood. Pain. Panic. Fear. Isolation. Everything was destroyed. I was losing. I was… alone. No allies. No help. Nothing. Nothing but the falling of bombs. People screaming. Crying. Despair. Strangled howls of agony filled the air.

Bang!

They were drawing closer. I wasn't going to survive. We were done. I was done. It was over. It was all over. Soon. Soon we'd all cease to exist. I'd cease to exist…. And noone would care.

Bang! Flash! Bang!

They were drawing in. Hiding in the shadows. I let out a very uncharacteristic whimper. I searched desperately for a place to hide in the darkness. Anywhere. I had to hurry before they saw me.

Flash!

In hardly a few seconds I was under something. Everything was a blurr. Everything was moving so quickly. Too quickly. I couldn't keep up. My head was spinning. I was dizzy.

Bang!

I curled up and hid my face to block out the view of the men in the shadows. How had I fallen to this? I used to be so strong. I used to be great and now I was weak and scared. I had managed to do things alone for so long. I hadn't needed anyone and now I was broken and crying. Wait. When did I start crying?

Bang! Bang! Flash!

They were looking for me. I bit down on my lip to stifle my pathetic crying and whimpering. I was bloody and beaten and now cowering in fear. My wounds ached and burned. I was shaking horribly and I had to wonder just how I was still conscious with all the pain and blood loss. The blood… It was going to lead them right to me. Why hadn't I thought to do something about that before hiding. I was laying in sticky blood and dirt was clumping up and sticking to me. My clothes were torn and dirty. I was a pathetic sight.

Bang!

Things were being tossed and broken. Where was I? I didn't know. My head hurt horribly. The gash I had struggled to bind with shaking hands hurt just like the knife was still in my calf. Like someone was twisting it. Someone please help me. I'm so sorry for everything. Please don't leave me behind. I don't want to die alone. I didn't want to die at all. I was panicking now. I could feel it.

Flash!

They can see the blood. Please just leave me alone. They're going to follow the trail I left. I knew it, but I didn't dare look. I could taste blood. So much blood. So much desperation and despair. So much fear. So much destruction. Why couldn't I be stronger? I was starting to hyperventilate so I bit down harder to try and get a hold of myself.

"England!"

Bang!

They were taunting me now. Trying to draw me out. They knew where I was and they were going to try and fool me into thinking I was safe. I wouldn't fall for it.

"England!"

Flash!

Just do it already. Please just put me out of my misery. Just take the pain away.

"England?! Are you here?"

I whimpered. Stop mocking me. Just stop.

"England?"

Bang!

I could hear them drawing closer. No doubt they could hear my pathetic whining and sniffling. I could hear their steps. Slow. Slightly cautious. Probably due to the fact that I was like a cornered animal. I screamed as I felt a contact on my bruised back. The contact withdrew instantly.

"...England?"

They sounded unsure. Did I not leave as much blood as I thought? I swallowed the crimson liquid that had slowly been building in my mouth. The coppery taste made my stomach flip. I curled tighter into my little ball.

"What are you doing under the bed?"

What was I doing? Hiding from you and your little friends. It's your fault I'm dying here. Did you think I just stay out in the open and be found and killed right away? Idiots. All of them. Cruel idiots.

Bang! Flash!

I yelped. I mentally cursed myself. Why was I still getting surprised by those sounds?

"... Are you-"

"Just do it already." I rasped.

"Huh?"

Bang!

I flinched. "Quit torturing me and kill me already." I shook as I tried to hold back the sobs that wanted to break free.

"What are you talking about? Kill you?"

"Please. Have mercy. I don't want to be in pain anymore."

"You're hurt?"

They sounded alarmed. Why? Were they stupid? I mean even if they hadn't been a part of the group to leave me in this state at least anyone could see it. Even if they were blind they could probably smell the blood. Though I couldn't think of a reason they would have a blind soldier.

"Angleterre, where are you hurt? What happened?"

I stiffened. A-... Angleterre… French…

Bang!

I just caught the 'oof' as I jetted out from under my cover and into the Frenchmen that I had never been more happy to see in my life. My injuries painfully protested, but I didn't care.

"Y- you came b- back for me!" My voice came out as hiccups and I was well aware of how weak I looked, but he came back for me so the humiliation was worth it.

"Back? What are you talking about?"

I could feel the hesitant arms around me. He was confused, but I suppose that made sense since I had never appeared so weak before. I would have been confused as well. Surprised even.

"P-please help me-e. I'm s- sorry for everything. Just help me."

I could feel a shift of movement so I tightened my grip on his clothes. Just like him to skip out on the military uniform in the middle of a war. I tried to tune out the banging of the bombs as best as I could.

"Don't go! I- I don't want to die alone!"

"I don't understand-"

"If you can't save me please just put me out of my misery! I don't want to bleed to death! I don't want to die by their hands!"

"You're not making any sense. Who are They and What are you talking about?"

Flash!

I froze. They were all still here. It was a trap. They're going to kill France too.

"I'm sorry." I broke into fresh sobs. "The Axis soldiers are still here."

"...What?"

BANG!

"The bombs are getting closer." I drew in a sharp breath.

The vibrations of the blast shot through me and up my spine as a shiver of fear.

"England. England, snap out of it. There are no bombs, there are no soldiers, the war ended Years ago."

"Stop! Stop! It hurts!" I begged as he shook me.

My wounds were screaming now. He quit. He seemed distressed, not that I wasn't.

Bang!

I clung to him. I heard him sigh. We were going to die. I had dragged him down with me.

"I'm sorry. I killed us. If you live tell everyone I'm sorry too."

I felt the embrace return.

"It isn't real." He spoke much softer than before. "I don't know what you're seeing, Angleterre, but I promise you it isn't real."

Flash!

"They're closing in." I hiccuped and my voice cracked as I hid my face in his chest so I wouldn't have to see it coming.

"No they're not. It isn't real."

Bang!

I gasped sharply as I felt the impact on my back. We were going to be beaten to death. I was going to die here with France. Another strike and I called out.

"Stop! Please! I surrender! I surrender!"

Flash! Bang!

The grip around me tightened. It was painful, but it was welcomed. I assumed my grip was hurting him somewhat as well.

"The war is Over. England, listen to me. There is nothing there. Whatever is happening in your head isn't Real and can't hurt you. We are in your room in London. No where else. There are No soldiers. No bombs."

I howled in agony. Why wouldn't they stop?

"France. Make them stop. Tell them I surrendered."

"England, Listen To Me."

I whimpered and dared a glance up. His gaze was serious.

"You need to come back to reality. None of what you're seeing is real."

Bang!

I flinched again.

"Focus. Don't pay any attention to it. Just listen. Where are we?"

"I- I don't know."

"We are in your room in London. Understand?"

I nodded though I had to wonder how I got here.

"Ok, now what do you see?"

"Darkness. They're hiding in the darkness… It hurts…"

"No. You're wrong. There is nothing there. We're the only two here. The only damage that was inflicted was dealt by you."

Me? I kept my gaze on him.

"You bit down on your lip and made it bleed. That's All. Got it?"

"Bu- but-"

"Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now you need to focus on what's real. We are in your room in London and there's a thunderstorm outside. No bombs. Nothing."

"Th-... thunder… storm?"

"Yes. A thunderstorm."

I pressed my face back into his chest and clenched my eyes shut. It isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real. We stayed where we were for a while. I was silent. He just kept reminding me of what wasn't real and what was over and over again. Promising that there was nothing there. And I… Despite the pain… I believed him. I believed the frog. The Frenchmen. France. So I just kept quiet and endured what was supposeably mental torture as I just focused on what he was saying… And ever so slowly… it stopped. And I slept.

**I thought of naming it ****The Difference Between Thunder and Bombs at first, buuuuut that would have been Too obvious as to what was going to happen so yeah... Anyway... Shall I continue with the emotion playing? -Evil snicker and gets glare from England-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two!**

The first thing that I noticed was that my head kind of hurt. My bottom lip was burning a bit. I took several minutes to wonder just what happened. The chirping of birds and the familiar warmth that was sunlight that was caressing my cheek told me that it was morning. However I was drawing a complete blank as to what happened when I came home. I remember feeling uneasy and then some relief when I came back to London. The capital that I had always loved more than anything. Even during the pirating days I had always felt a longing to return to London whenever I left. London was and always would be my home. London held my heart. I knew every street, every building like the back of my hand. If a trashcan so much as moved an inch I'd notice… However… Something was amiss. I braced myself and opened my eyes. However the increasing in the pain I felt on the back of my head I had been expecting only happened when I pushed myself up.

"Ow…"

I buried my hand in the mess of blonde locks as I felt out the painful bump. I winced a little before dropping my hand. I gave the area around me a once over. Nothing seemed out of place. My gaze faltered a little at the window. I stared at the water droplets that had settled outside in various locations.

The scream of jets and the thundering of bombs. People screaming in horror. People running for bomb shelters as the bombs whistled happily on the way down towards them. Soldiers waiting for the initial bombing to stop before they charged in, weapons ready. The screams of suffering people and pain. It was all a disorganized mess. With children screaming for their parents and parents searching frantically for the children that they had lost in the chaos. Blood and chaos. The coppery tinted smell of blood filled the air. My stomach twisted into a knot at the scent… Pain danced between physical and emotional… A scent I could not place played along the edges of my senses.

I blinked the scene away as I looked away from the window. I sniffed when the scent didn't fade. It smelled like… pancakes? Who could possibly be here? Who would Want to be here? I mean I was England. No one liked me. I was the black sheep. I was the one everyone loved to make fun of and got a kick out of making fun of me. Everyone wanted to get away from big bad England so who would be here and cooking none the less? I cautiously slipped out of bed like that movement alone would set off some alarm. I shivered a bit at the slight chill that waited outside the blankets. I then proceeded to follow the scent.

I was prepared for anything. That was what I told myself. I was ready for anything and everything. Everything except what was going on in my kitchen. I stalled in the doorway. France was in my kitchen. Cooking. I wanted to demand what exactly he was doing here. Demand that he get out. But for some reason my brain just couldn't get the message to my mouth. So I just stood there with a perplexed expression on my face.

"Well good morning. I hope you're hungry. I made crepes."

I stared at his beaming face for a moment before I found my voice.

"... What… what are you doing here?"

The last I remembered we had stormed off in two different directions. So this made no sense at all. Was there a holiday that I wasn't aware of?

"Well I'm making breakfast. What's it look like? Now come. Sit."

I approached slowly and sat in the chair he had pulled out. Cheery as usual… Thought he'd be screaming at me if anything…

"I… can see that… But why? Aren't you going to yell at me… or something?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that?"

Considering that I trash talked his entire culture I'd say that was a good enough reason… I looked over the contents of the plate in front of me. My first thought was poison, but he wouldn't use french food for such an act. Something about cultural pride and dishonoring the food or something like that. Then again maybe the last fight we had was enough of a reason to bend his beliefs a bit.

"Are you going to eat it or just stare at it?"

I looked up as he tore me from my thoughts. I glanced down again. My stomach was still a little upset from the smell of blood earlier.

"I'm not very hungry. I think-"

"Nonsense! One does not just turn down french food! Especially breakfast! Hasn't anyone told you it's the most important meal of the day?!"

I groaned and massaged the bridge of my nose as he went on and on. Something was wrong with him. I swear it. I rubbed the back of my head. All this yelling was making my headache worse.

"You might not want to do that. You hit your head at some point."

I looked up.

"Don't look at me. You did that before I got here." He crossed his arms defiantly.

"... When… exactly did you say you got here?"

"Are you saying you don't remember last night?"

He seemed curious now and I started to feel uncomfortable again rather than confused. What exactly happened last night?

"... Why? Did something happen?"

"Does the word thunderstorm ring any bells?"

The rain. The thunder. Blood. Pain. Screaming. Isolation.

"Hey."

I blinked a few times. "... There was a thunderstorm last night."

"Yes. Do you remember anything else?"

I took another few seconds. Just what was he hinting at? Wait… He was here last night. There was a thunderstorm… He… I froze. He saw. He knew. I could feel a slight heat on my cheeks.

"Did you… Did you see?"

"Considering I spent half the night trying to coax you out of your illusions, Angleterre, yes."

"O-oh… Um… Well I… um… You didn't…. I'm going to stop talking." I looked away.

I nearly jumped when he embraced me. I tried shifting out of it.

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

"Wh- what? No. I've been alone for centuries. I'm fine."

"You know if you were in so much pain we could have helped."

"I don't Want your help."

"Maybe. But you need it."

"Do not." I replied stubbornly. "I don't need anyone and I most certainly don't need you. We're enemies. We have been enemies for centuries and enemies don't help each other."

"But we don't need to be. Sure it would be a large jump to friends so why don't we start off with being neutral?"

He finally let go. He gave me one of his smiles and started out.

"I'll let you think on it."

I sat in silence as I just traced his progress to the front door by sound.

"Try and eat something! Don't let my wonderful cooking go to waste!" He called before closing the door behind him.

I dropped my head into my hands. What now?

**Oh he is on foreign ground here. Haha. He knows no compassion when it comes to friendship.**

**Ok people. I need assistance. Tell me. Who would all of you think as a kind of aggressive person or lover, maybe possessive? who would start with distance attempts at love/wooing at first such as sending flowers or notes or kind acts, but wouldn't be afraid to just go out and take them if they believed necessary. Do Not say France.**

**If you wish for a continuation of this story you Will Help Me. You will help me. You will help me. You are under my control. You will help me. Look at the pocket watch... no visualize the pocket watch I may or may not be swinging. Obey. Help me. Heeelllp meeeee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly wasn't sure about the title, but it kind of grew on me. Hetalia Thunder sounds kind of cool… Has a nice ring to it. Hetalia Thunder. Hetalia Thunda. Hetalia Thundaaaaa! Yeah I know. I'm weird. Now to get this show on the road.**

My time spent around the frenchmen just avoiding his gaze. Staying at a distance. Ignoring his phone calls. Honestly I didn't know how to react to his offer. He was reaching out and I didn't know how to react. Pushing people away was the only thing that I knew how to do at this point. Just keep pushing through every issue until I got through. Just keep pushing until I broke down and then I'd get up and keep going. After so long of everyone hating me and calling me names. Insulting me. Ditching me and leaving me alone… After being alone for so long. After doing everything I could to try and keep a friend they always seemed to just fade away. No matter how loosely or how tightly I hold on they always leave me.

I only knew how to be alone.

If I tried to act differently that just resulted in more teasing so I just left it be and dealt with the isolation. The closer people are the easier it is for them to hurt you.

That was what I had learned.

They say I'm selfish and that I only care for myself… But someone has to because no one else does… Because no one ever did… No one ever cared whether I felt betrayed. Whether I felt alone. Whether I felt afraid. Whether I felt pain, emotional or physical. I didn't want to be alone anymore, but now that someone was actually trying to help I felt like I was being threatened. Backed into a corner even. I had been so afraid of being alone and now I was afraid of having a friend. Afraid of screwing everything up like I always seemed to do. If I kept pushing like I had always done he'd leave me alone, but I'd lose my chance to pick up some of the pieces of the past as well as my own emotional stability.

Maybe I could turn an enemy into a friend… Or he could probably just be messing with me. Once I stepped forward and tried to reach back he'd laugh and joke about how I Actually believed that he'd ever want to be friends with someone like me. I was the British trash after all. Sure it would hurt, but there could also be the chance that he was genuine. That meant that if we did become friends I may end up dragging him down with me. He'd have his name dragged through the mud as the Evil England's accomplice or something. I mean the other nations were already giving us questioning looks when he started being nicer to me. Who said it wouldn't escalate or something?

In both cases… Being alone was my only option…

I looked up as I felt the start of the rain. I lowered my head and kept walking. I liked rain… Really, I did. It was just the thunder and lightning that set me off. The rain was nice. It gave everyone a chance to be weak. It gave everyone a chance to just start over. The rain would wash everything away and give everything a fresh start. It gave everyone a chance to cry. Could you really tell the difference between a raindrop and a teardrop? Just as long as you weren't full out sobbing no one would notice. The rain gave you something to focus on. The rhythmic pattering, soft and even. A little song all its own. A calming lullaby or a up beat song. It carried a mood, an emotion. One that was not always sad no matter how people loved to connect the two.

I drew in a breath and drew the scent of the rain into my lungs. It was fresh and welcoming. At least I wouldn't have to shower tonight. I smirked at the dull thought as it seemed to fall faster. I debated on taking the long route back to the house, but decided against it. I didn't need to get sick. I had too much to do. I always did. Once at the door I hesitated. I took a moment before pulling myself out of the rain and into the house. I headed toward the kitchen to get a start on some tea, not caring that I tracked in at the moment. I knew I'd curse myself later, but I'd deal with it later. I flat out let the briefcase drop to the floor. It made an echo in the lonely house. Going through the house as if checking to see if anyone was there. However it was to be disappointed. I was alone. I was always alone.

I sat at the table and waited out the water. Just listening as it slowly started to heat up and boil. After getting my desired tea, Lady Grey. Sure it was a little more floral tasting if you knew what I meant, but I suppose I needed something at least inadvertently cheery and uplifting. Letting it steep for a few minutes I took the chance to watch the rain again and listen to the simple rhythm before I took the cup into the living room area. I sat down in my preferred chair and sat there for a minute before deciding that maybe lighting a fire wouldn't be the worst idea. Sitting in front of a fire with a cup of tea had always been calming back then and it probably still would now so I set the cup down and went to work. It was slightly more difficult due to the fact that I was more or less drenched, but never the less the fireplace was alive for the first time in a long while.

I sat back in my chair and took the time to wonder when the last time I had done this was. I curled up in my chair and watched the fire like I remembered doing so long ago and let out a content sigh. This night was perfect.

The front door slammed open and I nearly spilled my tea.

"England!"

Oh for the love of- What did I ever do to deserve this? I sunk deeper into my chair.

"England?!"

I set my tea on the little table beside me since I'd probably regret it if I didn't. It was just one of those feelings.

"Angleterre?! Are you ok?!"

Just what did he want This time? I mean of course I was ok. If I wasn't I wouldn't have made it home. Besides didn't he realize I had no clue what he was saying when he spoke French? Sure I knew the basis of what Angleterre meant, but other than that I had nothing. I sighed. I was going to regret this.

"I'm fine!"

No sooner had I responded and I was gripping the side of the chair as he was instantly clinging to me.

"Mon cher! I was so worried about you! I came right over as soon as I heard a storm was blowing in! Are you sure you're ok?! You don't have to worry anymore! You don't have to act tough! Big brother France is here! Everything's going to be ok now! I promise! We can wait out the storm together!"

"France."

"Why are you wet?! Did you get caught in the storm?! Oh you poor thing! You must have been terrified!"

"France."

"But you're safe now! Your big brother is going to take good care of you!"

"FRANCE."

"Speaking of which we should get out of those wet clothes! I bet you're freezing! I know! I'll make you some hot chocolate and we can sit out here in pajamas and a blanket and watch the fire with hot chocolate! You won't even get the chance to focus on the storm! No illusions tonight!"

"France!" I pushed away. "I'm ok. I'm fine. You can go."

He looked me over and I just sat there as I suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to go through this alone."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"But you're soaking wet and-"

"Drop it."

"But the storm."

"As long as there's no thunder I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes." I nearly hissed.

"Hmmm… I'm not convinced." He smiled and I resisted the urge to groan and or snap at him.

"Would you Please just go? There is No need for you to be here. I appreciate the gesture, really, I do, but everything is fine."

"... I think I'll stick around until the storm clears."

"Why, dare I ask?"

"Just because there's no thunder now doesn't mean that there won't be any."

I blinked when he bopped me on the nose like I was a two year old. I felt the little pinpricks of irritation build. My grip tightened on the arm of my chair. I so badly wanted to hit him. Just smack that smile right off his face.

"Ok now You need to go upstairs and change." He pulled at my arm.

"Why should I?"

"Really, England? Do you want to get sic-" He lost his smile for a moment but it quickly returned. "Do you want me to help you?"

"N- No!" I pulled away and started toward the stairs.

I was very aware of the grin on my back as I headed up the stairs as I muttered about perverted French People. My string of curses and insults slowed on the way up and into the bedroom. I leaned against the door and placed a hand on my forehead. I groaned. I was going to kill him one of these days. I swear he was going to drive me off the deep end and I was never going to come back. I let my head fall back against the door.

"...ow."

I rubbed that sore spot. It wasn't as bad as it was before, but that definitely didn't help it. I had to wonder just what I had hit my head on during that- that- the last time I relived that war. I sighed and started to peel off my wet clothes and much more eagerly replaced them with much warmer nightwear. I pulled at the collar and adjusted it to my liking before lifting the much heavier soaked clothes and taking a quick trip to the bathroom where I threw the pile down the clothes shoot I rarely used and tended to forget that it was there. Then I spared a moment to dry my hair to the best of my ability. I didn't bother trying to fix my hair. What would be the point? It wasn't like I was going anywhere. I stole another few moments for myself before heading back down the stairs.

"Feel better to be out of wet clothes?"

I muttered something incoherent and he didn't seem to care. He just pulled me toward the couch. I sat down without a fight which I was sure he was happy for though he didn't say it. It was harder to not say something when he draped a blanket over my shoulders. I just sighed though my nose. More in an exasperated fashion than annoyed amazingly. I lifted my gaze when he held a mug out to me. I carefully took it and had to wonder just how he made it when I never keep such ingredients around, but I decided I didn't want to know. I let my gaze sweep across the area as he took a seat next to me. It appeared my tea had mysteriously vanished and there was a towel working on drying the chair. I sipped at the liquid chocolate a bit before setting it on the coffee table. Sure sweets were nice, but I never really was one for hot chocolate. It was one of those things that I had to be in the mood for. We sat in a comfortable silence.

The sound of the light rain filling the silence with background noise with the crackling of the fire. It was calm and mostly quiet. The light rumble was scarcely heard over the rain and fire, but it was enough to cause me to tense up a little. The light crash caused me to take in a sharp breath. I took a moment to realize what exactly I was doing since I hadn't the dignity before to realize that I had hid my bloody face in France's freaking chest the moment he put his hand on my shoulder for support. I pulled out of the embrace quickly, my cheeks taking on a crimson glow. I mentally cursed myself. My face felt like it was on fire when he pulled me back into him. He said nothing and I followed suit. I was practically cursing myself the rest of the night for not shoving away then and there.

**Aw... A cute little night together. It's So Fluffy! (Ha. Get it? Yeah not funny I know) Ok people. I need assistance here. Tell me. Who would all of you think as a kind of aggressive person or lover, maybe possessive? who would start with distance attempts at love/wooing at first such as sending flowers or notes or kind acts, but wouldn't be afraid to just go out and take them if they believed necessary. Do Not say France. Trying to make this interesting here. Maybe a little jealousy thing. Maybe a little more drama so just give me a little help. Chose a Hetalia character who may fit the bill.**


	4. Chapter 4

I had been spending a lot more time with France than I thought I ever would in my life. We had our little arguments here and there, but it wasn't anything like before. On some level that kind of made me a little sad. Yet at the same time it was nice to not be obligated to throw back insults in retaliation all the time. Plus it was like I actually had a friend for once. One that wasn't just for the military standpoint. He did get annoying as per usual, but that was just France's personality much like I was naturally stubborn and such. Annoying and stubborn. Go figure… As it turned out France and I got less hostile toward each other. More so on my end since I was the one who had been hesitant while he just jumped right into it. I had slowly inched along with whatever this had been at first to me and he had jumped into the middle of it all. I suppose he was just more outgoing than I. Either that or he was really that worried about me. Then again he always seemed outgoing to me. More accepting of others really. I believe that, that one night he showed up during a rainstorm just to make sure I was ok had made the most impact on me. After all trying to pull me out of that illusion wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do and doing it a second time didn't sound all that fun on his end either. At least now I knew I would have France to pull me out of it the next time it happened though.

France had pretty much forced me into walking around Paris with him. He really wanted to give me a tour apparently. So I had reluctantly agreed to it. I had wanted to get home and get a head start on the paperwork that sat on my desk, but I supposed that as long as I had a little time I might as well humor him a little. He always got so excited about his culture and Paris in general. I guess I could relate. I had London after all. London was as special to me as Paris was to France. So it wasn't like I wasn't paying attention or anything. I know that I'd want someone to listen if I wanted to talk about my precious city. My lovely capital, so I listened to what the Frenchmen had to say and he chatted on and on. His eyes lit up like he was having the time of his life and I didn't doubt it.

At each new thing he pointed out a new light flashed in those bright blue eyes. Like there was different kind of appreciation or love for each thing. I felt a crooked half smile appear on my lips as I watched him hop a little as he pointed out what appeared to be his favorite shop. Had almost everything apparently. He looked back at me and stopped. He gave me a weird look and I felt the lightheartedness of the situation leave me. What had I done wrong? I was actually enjoying myself. We weren't fighting. How did I possibly screw it up?!

"Wh- what?"

"You were smiling." He grinned.

"Well I'm sorry. It's usually something people do when they're happy. Am I not allowed to smile?" I crossed my arms across my chest and fixed him with a not so threatening glare.

"So you're happy?" His eyes lit up again.

I looked away. "Che. Would it bother you if I was? And I'm Not saying I was."

He laughed and I gave him a more serious glare.

"What's so funny?"

"Stubborn as usual."

"Well excuse my personality."

"Come on. I have more to show you."

He practically sang as he easily brushed off the possible argument starter and started off again. I followed along and things quickly eased back into what it had been like before. For that I was grateful.

-?-

I leaned back against the nearest building as I watched the two move here and there through Paris. I shadowed them at each turn no matter what path they took. At one point during the little adventure of theirs France had taken a hold of England's hand as he pulled him through a more crowded area. That did nothing to improve my foul mood. The dusting of pink on his cheeks may have gone unnoticed by his chatting companion, but I saw it clear as day. I frowned. Just why were they both so friendly with each other now?

Not too long ago they were practically ripping each others heads off whenever they met. It had really been something to see, that last fight. Both had looked like they wanted to kill the other but they had just turned and walked away. I remember well that giddy feeling. The feeling I got just before I won. After all those side comments I mentioned to each of them in turn about what the other had supposeably said behind their backs had worked perfectly and left me in a good mood for the rest of the day. Then I was angry yet at the same time excited. England was avoiding France while France gave chase and tried to start up a conversation. Then suddenly the next thing I knew they were acting like they were best friends or something. Like they never hated each other in the first place. What happened in that time I'd probably never know, but whatever This was I had to break it up. I had already failed in stopping it before it began, but it was never too late to destroy something.

All I had to do was get to work on my Master plan early. Then I'd have to kick the extra link out of the picture and then everything would be back on track. It would be perfect.

-England-

"Pretty cool, huh?"

I just nodded as I had through this entire exploration. I really didn't see the need to actually say anything. Nodding seemed to be enough. I kept feeling the left corner of my mouth wanting to pull up into that amused, content grin, but I resisted it. As of why I suppose I just didn't want a situation like before. Either that or I was embarrassed of my smile or to smile. Every once in a while I'd feel it perk up a bit, but I'd force it back down before France could notice. I felt… I wouldn't say Happy… Then again I wouldn't even be able to admit it to myself so I was Content with our… not… friendship? Whatever this was… yeah I'll just go with that. I was content with whatever it was. It was nice and I was content with how it was and I didn't really want it to change.

* * *

><p>I spared a glance around. More roses. The thought of that frog playing such a cruel joke made me sick. I thought we had gotten past the cruelty thing. The hostility. The need to throw the other off if only for a moment. I threw them out and headed to the meeting. Well I wouldn't have it. I went straight back to avoiding France. Both gaze and conversationally. I'd show him I was pissed. I'd show him that I wasn't hurt by it. That if he really wanted to stab me in the back he'd have to try harder. I mean I never really believed that he had been my friend in the first place anyway. I mean there had to be something up. No one was naturally nice to me. Not one. Not unless they wanted something. I suppose he got what he wanted, whatever it was. Maybe he just wanted to see if he could manipulate me. Maybe he just wanted to see if he could fool me.<p>

"Psst."

I looked away as he tried to get my attention. Just pretending to be focused on the speaker. Not really listening at all. I was just having another war in my head. A lecture to myself was more like it. Being alone protects me and trying to change that was never a good idea. How Dare I be so stupid?! How Dare I even think that way?! How DARE I do that to Myself?! I was not to be manipulated by hope and emotions. Emotions were a weakness that I could not afford to have.

"England." Came that persistent, hushed voice.

I ignored it and continued my lecture. There is a reason that you're an island nation. There is a reason that you're separated from the rest of Europe. It meant that is was best not to be near the others. Look, but not touch. Watch, but not be seen. Touch and you're poisoned. Be seen and be beaten.

"England."

Do Not let anyone get close. Fight off the intruders. Bare your fangs. Be threatening and you will be safe. Keep away and protect yourself. Protect yourself whether it be cloak and dagger or full out battle. Pull whatever strength you have to fight and if that isn't enough-

"Are you ok?"

then flee from the threat. I stood and pulled my phone from my pocket thus gathering everyone's attention in the room. I headed toward the door an I texted in random letters.

"Something wrong?" America questioned.

"Something came up." I muttered distractedly as I left the room, eyes on the phone.

I slipped it back into my pocket as soon as the door closed and fled down the hall and out the front door.

**Uh oh. What's going on?**


End file.
